Computer networks and systems have become indispensable tools for modern business. Modern enterprises use such networks for communications and for storage. The information and data stored on the network of a business enterprise is often a highly valuable asset. Modern enterprises use numerous tools to keep outsiders, intruders, and unauthorized personnel from accessing valuable information stored on the network. These tools include firewalls, intrusion detection systems, and packet sniffer devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates a simple configuration of a local area network (LAN) 100 connected to the Internet 102. Connected to LAN 100 are various components, such as servers 104, clients 106, and switch 108. Numerous other networking components and computing devices may be connected to the LAN 100. The LAN 100 may be implemented using various wireline (e.g., Ethernet) or wireless technologies (e.g., IEEE 802.11x). LAN 100 could also be connected to other LANs.
In this configuration, LAN 100 is connected to the Internet 102 via a router 110. Router 110 may be used to implement a firewall. Data leaving LAN 100 and going to the Internet 102 passes through router 110. Router 110 simply forwards packets as is from LAN 100 to the Internet 102.